Playing the Part
by awesomelikethat
Summary: Elf costumes,broken cookie jars,and fallen Christmas trees all add up to a typical Evans family Christmas. Young Sharpay/Ryan fic. One-shot


**

* * *

**

Well, I own nothing except for the elf names.

**

* * *

**

Playing the Part

They were revolting.

They were red and green disasters of fashion, as Sharpay liked to put it. Obviously, their mother's idea of cute was completely different. Her idea of "cute" was two matching attires; an elf costume and Santa Claus. She had imagined the perfect Christmas card picture right by the fireplace, with Ryan as Santa and Sharpay as the elf. Sharpay did not like that; she had to be Santa because she was older. She was Santa, Ryan the elf.

After the picture was taken, Sharpay decided that she and Ryan were not going to take the fashion disasters off. She had absolute control, she was Santa Claus. "Ryan?" She asked, not meaning to be a question but to see if he were there. "Hmm," was his respond. "Get me a snack?" She requested. He then answered, "Sure. W-We've got some celery sticks in the back." She scrunched her nose up. "Ryan, Santa does not eat celery. He only eats cookies! Why do you think he's so fat?" "But Shar, you're not Santa." That statement made her angry. "I am Santa, I'm wearing the costume." This statement made him confused, but she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, but you're not Santa." Her face was red, of course she was Santa! Their acting coach, Sheila, said that when you put your costume on you become that person; you have to play the part. "I am Santa and you are my elf, see?" She gestured her hand to his costume. "Oh, I guess you are." "Get me a cookie." She demanded. "But Shar, mommy said we couldn't have them and they're way too high to reach." She merely smiled. "I'm Santa and you're

my elf." And with that he left the room.

The cookies were on the third shelf, meaning that they were extremely too high for a five-year old to reach. Looking around the kitchen for resources, Ryan found a little step-ladder. He silently moved the ladder over. Then, he took a few steps up, realizing that he was still too short. He then climbed up onto the countertop. Ryan tried to take hold of the cookie jar but it fell, shattering into one-million pieces. He quickly caught three and ran away.

Sharpay was feeling impatient. Everyone knows she needs instant gratification, including Ryan. So how long does it take for him to get a few cookies? Ryan ran into the room full speed. "About time you got here Ry." She took the cookies from his tiny hand. "Sharpay, I need a name." She laughed. "Your name is Ryan, silly!" He took a cookie from her hand. "No, I mean a elf name!" Sharpay then sighed.

"Fine. What about Coco?"

"No."

"Uhh, Blossom?"

"That's a girl's name!"

"Poppy!"

"Thumbs down!"

"I've got it. Troy."

"No way, I refuse to be Troy the elf."

"Then how 'bout Silf?"

"What?"

"You are now Silf. Isn't it fabulous?!"

"Yeah, fabulous."

The clock read 7:56 pm. Their mother had sent them upstairs so Santa would be able to come to their house. The slightest of sounds were heard. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through out the house, followed by a scream.

"Go see what happened Silf!" Sharpay was now frantically tapping her younger brother's shoulder. Ryan, now awake, rubbed his eyes. "I'm not Silf." Sharpay giggled. "Of course you're Silf. I'm Santa and you are my elf." Ryan looked down. "But I'm not wearing the costume." Sharpay looked at his pajamas, definitely not an elf costume. She stayed silent. "You come with me, Shar." And with that, they left the room.

Downstairs seemed lonesome. In such a big house, they head no clue where to check first. They had tip-toed in circles until something hit Ryan. "_The kitchen_." He whispered. Sharpay glanced at him, "What?" Ryan smiled. "The kitchen! Santa's in the kitchen!"

They both ran at full-speed. Expecting to see Santa, the twins were exceptionally disappointed to see their father on the ground with an icepack on his leg. Sharpay began to cry instantly. "Oh daddy, what happened?" Sharpay looked up at her mother. "Well, he has seemed to have slipped on this broken cookie jar." Sharpay looked over to Ryan, who was now looking at his feet. "Silf, come with me." Her voice was angry. Ryan and Sharpay left the room.

The twins went into the extravagant living room. The tree was about six-feet tall and entirely lit up. "Ryan, you hurt daddy?" He looked down. "No. I got Santa's cookies. Then I accidentally dropped the jar." His story was short, yet long enough to annoy Sharpay. "Well, why didn't you clean it up!?" She threw her arms up in an angry motion. "I told you I was too short to get the cookies!" "Well-" Sharpay had stepped back, tripping over a cord. That cord was connected to the over one-thousand Christmas lights on the tree. The tree fell over, and Ryan and Sharpay were already out of the room.

Christmas Morning, the twins were awake. Sharpay rushed downstairs while Ryan slowly made his way to the staircase. Their father was downstairs already; he didn't want to have to go all the down in the morning. Their mother was downstairs also. She knew about the tree as soon as she heard two sets of footsteps running upstairs. She had stayed up all night to make sure they were asleep and to wrap the presents.

Ryan finally showed up. They spent almost two hours just opening presents then playing with them. They had both gotten every single toy they had wanted. They had yet to check their stockings. The stockings were filled with candy, little rubber balls, and other items you may find at a dollar store. As they got to the bottom of their stockings, Ryan seemed confused. He pulled out a tiny piece of coal. He cried, Sharpay laughed. Sharpay then looked into hers. "What!" She exclaimed. "I got coal!? A lousy piece of coal!? I wasn't even bad!" Her father chuckled, her mother smiled; she had put the coal in for fun.

Christmas Afternoon, the twins were bored. Ryan looked at their Christmas card picture. "Shar?" He asked, not meaning to be a question but to see if she were there. "Hmm." Was her respond. "Next year, I wanna be Santa." "But-" She started but was cut off. "You can be my elf, Muffy, isn't that fabulous?" He asked.

"Yeah, fabulous." She mumbled and with that she walked out of the room.


End file.
